Shadilver: A Dear Promise
by Workgirl98
Summary: Shadow belives something is missing in his life, he feels all alone, but can Silver change that? And will the others know? And most importantly, can he keep his Dear Promise? Read to find out! First story! Can be found on DA(Workgirl98)! Enjoy *ON HOLD UNTIL I FIND TIME FOR IT!*
1. Alert!

**Hay!**

**Ok, my first story so BE NICE!**

**Can be found on DeviantArt, username: Workgirl98**

**WARNING!**

**Yaoi on the way!**

**Don't like?**

**Then DON'T READ!**

**Please rewiew3**

It was a rainy night, cuite usual now in the autumn. A familiar black hedgehog named Shadow walked down the sidewalk, not caring about the rain soaking his clothes and quills. He felt so lonely, alone in the big world. Sure, he got friends, but something was missing, he didn't know what, but something was missing alright. He was walking towards the home of the only one he knew he could talk to, Silver the Hedgehog, one of his closest friends.  
'He will understand me, I mean, who else could?' the black hedgehog thought for himself while walking towards the house.  
When he arrived he noticed that the lights where still on, but the door was wide open. He walked into the hallway, looking for any signs of his white friend, but nothing.  
"Silver? Are ya in here?" No answer. The black hedgehog walked into the living room to find his friend, and he found him alright, but not as predicted. The white hedgehog was lying on the floor, with a crack in the scull and the house was all trashed down, like it was robbed, but he didn't care about that now.  
"SILVER!?" He went down on his knees next to the white hedgehog, taking his head and laying it on his lap. He placed his ear next to Silver's chest, he could still hear heartbeats, he was alive!  
"Silver!? Silver talk to me!" He cried for his friend to wake up, but he didn't respond.  
"Alright, I must take you to a hospital quick." He took Silver in his arms and ran out through the door and into the rain, heading for the hospital near by.  
"Don't worry Silv, I'll make sure that you'll be okey, I promise…" He said to his unconscious friend while he ran down the street in sonic speed.

_To be continued..._

**So?**

**Watcha think?^-^**


	2. Confessions

**Chap 2's up!**

The next morning the silver hedgehog woke up slowly opening his eyes, that's when he noticed that he wasn't in his own home. He quickly sat up looking around in the room. He was in the hospital. He didn't remember much from last night, only a knock on the door and a hit in the back of his head…

'But I didn't expect anyone last night, so who took me here?' the hedgehog asked himself in his mind.

"So you're finally awake? That took some time…"  
Silver turned his head to face the door, his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was, Shadow. The masculine and handsome black hedgehog that Silver had a secret crush on, but always treated like a really good friend. He and Shadow had many things in common, one of them was that they were both misunderstood, different, and yet so much like each other.  
Shadow walked closer to the bed and sat next to Silver.

"How's the head?" Silver moved his hand towards the wound only to feel a paralyzing pain when he touched it.

"Well I'm not dead…" Silver answered with a forced-on smile.  
Shadow moved his head closer, looking into Silvers golden eyes, with Silver starring into Shadows ruby red ones, making Silver blush.

"Why are you turning all red?" Shadow asked, not knowing what was going on. That question made the silver hedgehog blush like mad and turn his head away from Shadow.

"Silver, what's going on?" Shadow tried to get eye contact but Silver just turned away, trying not to blush even more, if it was possible… Finally Shadow grabbed Silvers head on each side and made him look into his eyes.

"Silver, just tell me what it is, you can trust me, I'm your friend!" Shadow said with his calmest voice.

'But that's the problem, I want to be more than friends…' Silver said in his own thought's. That's when he made an decision. He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Shadows face, with his hands still on his cheeks, closing the gap between them until he connected their lips in a soft kiss. Shadow was chocked at first, but then he closed his eyes slowly, starting to lick Silvers lips, asking to enter. Silver slowly parted his lips and let Shadows tongue slip in between to his mouth. Shadow started to kiss Silver more passionately, pushing Silver down on the bed, laying on top of him. Soon Shadow had found the sweet spot and could hear his male lovers moan of pleasure. Then Shadow pulled away and let his uke recover his breath.

"How about checking you out of the hospital?" The black hedgehog said with a smirk, licking Silvers neck.

"Sounds great…" Then Shadow took the green chaos emerald from his pocket and held it close to his new found lover.

"Chaos Control." And within a second the lovers had disappeared from the hospital bed.

_To be continued..._


End file.
